1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to monitor the heartbeat rate of swimmers. More specifically, the present invention is a device that provides feedback to a swimmer indicating if the heart rate is within selected high/low parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Heart rate monitors are based on measuring heartbeat data. For example, one such device for this purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,943 where there is provided an ECG electrode structure for measuring ECG signs from a person in water. A second measurement electrode is arranged to be in contact only with the water and not with the skin. This device provides heartbeat measurements to a heart rate receiver worn on the user's wrist.